Week of 2012-05-13
; Comic strips of for the week of May 13, 2012. Sunday Phoebe is kneeling down in front of the TV, playing video games while Marigold sits behind her and observes. Phoebe has her tongue stuck out in concentration as she hold the game controllers in both hands. Today, she's dressed in a plain yellow shirt and a light blue dress. From the TV comes various sounds: WOOSH, ZAP, KABOOM, followed by AUGH!! and Phoebe also yelling "AUGH!!" Marigold sits up straighter, one leg raised, and inquires, "'Augh'?" Phoebe is a little annoyed and responds "I died." Marigold is shocked. "You WHAT?" Phoebe turns her head to look at Marigold and gestures with the controller. "Well, my GUY died." A loook of concern comes across Marigold's face. "You will need some time to mourn." But Phoebe's already back into the game. "Naw, it's fine. I have ANOTHER guy." Marigold is surprised, then gets a cynical look on her face. "Humans are so calous.". Phoebe shrugs it off, eyes closed as she continues the game. "He knew the risks," she decides. Notes * The game controllers come in a pair and are similar to that used by the Remote and Nunchuck used on the Nintendo Wii. Monday The next day at school, Phoebe stands before her classmates in the same skirt and shirt as yesterday except she's now wearing sandals and stripped leggings. Marigold is beside her this time. Eyes closed and arms stretched forward, she says, "So anyway, like I was trying to say at YESTERDAY'S show and tell, this is my friend Marigold." She smiles and raises her arm towards the unicorn. Marigold is standing there with a strange look on her face. After a moment, she says, "Yes, I am now friends with this rather odd child." Phoebe holds a large "Applause" sign in front of her face, prompting the class with "Let's applaud her excellent taste!" Notes * Continues the storyline from last week. Tuesday After her turn at show and tell, Phoebe is sitting at her desk when she hears, "Pssst. Here." She looks over at the person next to her with a "Huh?". The girl hands her a note. Phoebe looks at it and thinks, "A note! Dakota passed me a note! Popular firls NEVER pass me notes." Closing her eyes and smiling in glee, she continues thinking "I KNEW being friends with a unicorn would make me popular!" However, when she unfolds the note and reads it, she has a different reaction. "Evidently my affectionate popular kid nickname is 'Princess Stupidbutt'." Notes notes and reprint info Wednesday Outside, Phoebe reads the note to Marigold, a look of severe annoyance on her face. "'Dear Princess Stupidbutt,, You are a Stupidbutt. Sincerely, Dakota.'" Both Marigold and Phoebe are angry. "It is an OUTRAGE" proclaims Marigold. "Yeah!" Phoebe agrees, one hand raised in a fist. Marigold is still incensed and points at Phoebe. "YOU are not royalty!" Phoebe looks up at her in surprise, then crosses her arms after she gets annoyed. "That's not really the point." Marigold straightens up into a regal pose. "Why, it is an insult to the good subjects of the Kingdom of Stupidbutt!" Notes notes and reprint info Thursday Phoebe sits down on an old tree stump surrounded by grass. She's sad and feeling down. "I don't get it. I brought a UNICORN to show and tell, and I'm no popular than before." Marigold, who is lying down beside her, informs her, "Oh, it is probably the Shield of Boringness." That name is spoken with elegance. "The shield of boringness?" Phoebe asks. Marigold closes her eyes and raises a hoof as a rejoinder. "No, no. The Shield of Boringness" she repeats. Phoebe gives it another shot. Eyes closed and left index finger raised, she states. "The shield of boringness." Marigold has a kind smile on her face. "I will forgive your accent," she tells the child. Notes notes and reprint info Friday The pair walk through the wooded area and Marigold provides more information, speaking the name with elegance again. "The Shield of Boringness is a bit of spellcraft that allows unicorns to remain a 'myth'. Those humans who have seen us don't find it important enough to mention. It allows us to go about our unicorn business undisturbed." Phoebe, who is riding on Marigold, leans back a little as Marigold stops. "I'm not disturbing?" she asks. Marigold resumes walking and replies, "Less so than most hairless pink things." Notes notes and reprint info Saturday As they continue walking through the woodlands, Phoebe tells Marigold, "I know if I were a unicorn, I'd take FULL advantage of it. No 'shield of boringness'. I'd make EVERYONE bask in my awesomeness!" She crosses her arms and closes her eyes in the confidence and conviction of her statment. But then she puts her hand over her mouth as she considers something new. "Also, I'd use my horn to roast marshmallows and make shsh kebabs and POKE people." Marigold observes, "There may be a reason you are not a unicorn." Phoebe looks at her left hand, held with the index finger out. "I poke people NOW, but it's less fun," she says. Notes * This storyline continues next week on Monday. Category:2012 comics